One of those days
by LilAmy-chan
Summary: In the POV of a Sonic author watch as she progesses a night of story making...or not. But of course it's one of those days, I'm sure you've had one of them. Please RR!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, its characters, or anything particularly related to such. If I claim to, I am obviously drunk or high.

**A/n:** Uh…I have no idea if I should really place this in the Sonic Category, but hey what the hell? I'm sure you all can relate one time or another! [Smiles]

"…" The author stared blankly at the ceiling, whistling amongst herself. It was early hours of the morning as she twisted and turned on her bed. This was yet another time when a suggestive of a Sonic story popped into her head, yet it was quickly erased as she began to pay attention to the upcoming commercial. Why does she do this you ask? Why does she ignore the passion of an original idea? Well simply, she couldn't resist another one of those glorious Snapple ads.

But I guess no one could, they were just so mind blowing creative!

"Amy and Sonic?-No…I've done fifty unfinished ones…" She sighed to herself, kicking her legs out in frustration. Turning over to her side she stared at her abandoned laptop, glancing at the random Tails wallpaper. "Well a high school-NO!" She hit herself over the head. "Those have been through over kill…poor idea." Taking a few seconds to remorse over such she paused, holding her breath she allowed her mind to capture an additional idea. "…I got it!" She jumped up, glaring at the various anime posters in her room.

"If I…" She whispered to herself, carefully realizing that her mother would soon return and finally pull the plug on her laptop. Because of course, the fifteenth time of shouting at the top of ones lungs was surely the last straw. Especially at three in the morning, when Adult Swim was playing its reruns, "Give in and try something new…like a Sally/Sonic-"She grabbed her throat, 'No!' Her conscience cried out. 'Never give in to temptation! Plus, you moron, you'd never finish it and then you'd feel guilty later on.'

"Well what do you want?!" She shouted amongst herself. It was amazing what two months of being confined to a room can do to a teenager. Settling herself back onto the mattress she sighed, her mind began to wander into insanity.

"You know…what the hell does Amy do besides obsess over Sonic? Just eat, sleep, and Sonic? Is that her whole life?!" She reflected. "And what is up with Cream and cheese? What were the creators thinking? 'Duh…we just so happen to be in the produce section and realize that there aren't enough puns already!' Yes that clearly is genius." Rolling her eyes she realized once again that she was conversing with herself. "Man I got to stop this!" She hopped up once again as she decided to head over to her favorite website of all time, 

"Hmm…oh great." She rubbed her eyes in frustration, recalling the fact that she hasn't updating anything in over a year. "Boy this site hasn't changed." Clicking onto the Sonic fan fiction section she skimmed through the story summaries, "SonAmy, sonamy, sonamy, sonsally, son…tails? Shadow finally! Someone realizes his true coolness!" She smiled as she clicked upon the link. "Shadow walked down the street," Her eyes widened as she continued to read aloud, "and suddenly an anvil…fell on him?"

Pulling away from the story she hit herself over the head. Of course, there just had to be a catch! There was just always a catch when it came to these circumstances! If it wasn't a great Shadow yaoi fanfic if was then going to be a foolish one. "Oh yeah like I should talk." She reminisced over each and every pointless Sonic stories she's come up with.

Maybe that was it; perhaps the lord above has created her only for the purpose to make a great Shadow story out there! Maybe…just maybe the lord and his disciples were discussing over her destiny and one clever person has come up with the fact that she was only provident to create a Shadow friendly story. Or maybe God just wanted to mess with her mind; he just seemed to believe it was quite entertaining.

"Damn it Fox! Why the hell did you have to cancel Sonic X?!" She cried out randomly, finding the annoyance too much to endure. "It was so goooooo-ooood." She whined to herself.

"SHUT UP!" She could hear a bang coming from the opposite side of her wall. It was her bother, her seventeen year old Sonic/Anime-ignorant brother. Urgh, why couldn't he just understand the amazement of what is the Sonic series? I mean, he just so happen to adore it when the original one came to Sega! Stupid boy…he will learn soon.

"No! YOU SHUT UP YOU MORON!" She argued, snatching her stapler as she whacked her side of the wall.

"No! I'm not the one talking to myself! TIME TO GO TO BED YOU SPOILED BRAT!"

She held back her pile of words; if she would talk back he would then come and steal her precious laptop. He's done so before, taking her the midst of reality along with it. That evil bastard, he would conceal it through the ruins of what was the basement laundry until she'd pay him her allowance to go fetch it back. But no…the Sonic fan fiction was just too good for her to live without.

Finally feeling the sleep return to her eyes she exhaled deeply, closing the laptop with a light click. Again, another night without an Amy story idea, again another night wanting to murder her brother in cold blood, and another night of wondering what Omochao's arrangement of destruction was. Placing the blanket over her head she shut her eyes tight as another Sonic idea popped over her head. And so as it goes…the cycle continues once more.


End file.
